Shadowpelt of Thunderclan
by HenodeElric
Summary: Shadow goes from being a loner with warrior blood to one of prophecy. Along with her long lost half sisters Purplewing, Nightwing and Sharpclaw they must stop what is about to happen. A dog attack, a battle and a great flood and even greater threats arrive as they rise to meet what is destined in the stars that shine on their paws.
1. Chapter 1

Warriors Fanfic part one

Shadowkit

Slowly a young kit grew aware of the new world around her. She felt wind in her young fur, strange noises in her ears, and the gentle warmth and smell of her mother beside her as well as the two kits who she already knew. Their smells so much like her own. She purred happily realizing that she was now part of a world far greater than the one she had lived in up to this point.

"Oh, Shadow you are awake. Your brother and sister are still sleeping. Would you like to hear a story while you wait for them to wake as well?" Her mom meowed.

"Yes!" Shadow mewed excitedly.

"Let me tell you of the clans. The clans have been around since long before me and you were born." She started.

"Really? How long has it been?" Shadow asked enthusiastically.

"Well, no cat really knows dear." Her mom murrowed softly with laughter. "There were five clans when the clans were first created and they were called: Thunderclan, Skyclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan."

"Wow! I share names with the last clan! What was Shadowclan like?"

"I'll tell you about them all don't worry. Today I'll tell you about Thunderclan. Thunderclan, I remember them like it was yesterday. I was born a Thunderclan cat which means we all have clan blood. That is not important though. Thunderclan is a family, they are caring and courageous and often are seen as to kind-hearted but I don't believe that. Having a kind heart is a good thing.

"Thunderclan over many moons…" That morning Shadow learned all there was to know about Thunderclan and she vowed to herself that one day she would meet them and see for herself who they were.

As she got older, she learned more and more about the clans. Her littermates seemed to find no interest in the clans so it became something that Shadow and her mother would talk about together. Shadow asked many questions and her mother answered as best as she could.

By the time her eyes opened, she knew each clan and what their strengths and weaknesses were. When her eyes did open, she saw that she was much bigger than her littermates and her instincts led her to believe that her siblings being small was a bad thing and she worried for them.

The cave they lived in was nice and it kept them safe but as leafbare approached Shadow became increasingly worried that something bad was on the horizon. For the next time they built a barrier at the entrance to the cave to make it smaller and gathered a lot of moss.

Leafbare arrived overnight and a heavy blizzard kept them from leaving to catch pray. Shadow's brother and sister were affected by the cold much more than her because they were already skinny and small. They huddled near Gray, their mother, for warmth but soon even that didn't stop what Gray called whitecough from catching them.

She only knew few herbs and did not know how to heal this disease so even though it pained Gray and Shadow severely they had to move out of the cave to a separate sleeping spot. Her brother and sister got worse and worse till they started coughing so bad that blood was coming from their mouths. Gray forbade me from entering the cave then saying that it might be what was called blackcough which was even more deadly and contagious then greencough.

Without Gray knowing how to heal them they died. It was terrible and Shadow wished she could have done more to help. We followed the clan tradition and did not sleep the night of their death.

Gray buried them after leafbare was over and Shadow prayed to Starclan that they were safe in the Starclan hunting grounds. That night she had a dream. Cats with shining coats came down to see her. As they got closer, she recognized two of them, they were her brother and sister, Magic and Light but they looked ten times healthier.

Their coats were full, they looked well-fed and they were grown. "Brother! Sister! You did make it to Starclan! I knew that you would."

"It's because of your prayer Shadowkit. We were lost in the mist of no end and then your voice called out to bring us to Starclan and we followed it and found all of our ancestors. There is no amount of thanks we can give to really show how grateful we are that you had out back and saved us from never knowing these cats." Magic smiled at her.

"In fact these two cats wished to meet you so we led them to our home. This is Bluestar" Light nodded in the direction of the strong cat that looked like a leader far beyond any notion Shadow had of them. She knew by her name that she was indeed a leader but something about her was different from the story. "and this is Spottedleaf." She nodded toward the second cat.

Bluestar stepped forward till she stood directly in front of me. "You ,young kit, are of age to be an apprentice you know. Tell Grayshadow that it is time that she tell you, about who your father is, and why she left the clans. I was her leader and I want you to know that if you ever decide to join the clans you will be welcome in Thunderclan. I will make sure that the leader knows you are."

"Bluestar, take Magicheart and Lighteye back home I need to speak to this one alone before the sun rises." Spottedleaf spoke and Bluestar nodded.

"Shadowpaw, goodbye for now. We will see you in your dreams." The three cats flew up into the stars and away from Shadow.

"Shadowpaw, you already know much about are world and once Grayshadow tells you about her history you will be much more enthused to join the clans but I must warn you. Danger is lurking in the woods the clans are at now and they are about to leave. You and your mother must follow them to stay safe.

"Your only chance is to follow them to the new land that we have found and much will change in the next few moons. I wish I could say more but the sun is rising, I must go." She raced off into the sky and I sat bolt upright.

I could hear the noises of the twoleg tree-eaters but they were nowhere near their camp. She could smell that a mass of cats was gathering and she could smell their fear. She shook her mother awake and pulled her into the shadows.

Cats began to pour out of the forest, the leading cat had red fur that glowed like flames in the sun. After they got a good distance away I raced after them. Gray raced after me in utter confusion.

"Mother I need you to trust me. We must follow those clan cats." I looked over at her and a look on her face told me she realized why I knew what I knew. "And I need you to tell me what happened to you to make you leave the clans. And I need you to tell me who is my father."


	2. Chapter 2

Warriors Part 2

Shadowpaw

"I knew that when you told me we had to follow that mass of cats that you had been visited by the warriors of Starclan and I suspected it was nearing the time I tell you any way. Alright. When I was a member of Thunderclan my name was Grayshadow and I knew a tom by the name of Magicpelt. We were very close but he was a medicine cat and when I found out, I had kits I ran. He ran with us because there was already a trained apprentice ready to take his place but along the way, a freak flood took him far away.

"Our time together was short but I could not face going back to the clans. Not after Magicpelt had been lost and he had told everyone the truth. I couldn't bear to see the shunning looks and the faces they would give you three."

"Grayshadow, listen. I don't care that you broke the warrior code and even if I was part of the clans, I wouldn't. Your actions caused both of us pain and that is how you were made responsible for leaving your clan and letting their medicine cat leave as well. I will not scold you and say that I hate what you did because you already know. What I will do is ask this. What happened in that clan? When I am among the cats of Starclan I sense three others closely bound to me but they do not smell of you at all. Who are they?"

Grayshadow cringed. "Before he found a love with me there was another she-cat who had a litter of three kits. She was killed by a rabid dog. No one ever found out that those kits were his."

"He had kits more than once?! He didn't learn his lesson the first time? This is very sad. He is probably lost out there as well, walking through the mist of no end just as Magicheart and Lighteye were lost in."

"You're not angry with him?" Grayshadow asked.

"Of course I am mad at him. He was a medicine cat and he took a vow far deeper than that any warrior could make and he broke that. It kills me to know that not only once but twice he broke that sacred vow."

"You are a true clan cat Shadow. You are seven moons now and kits become apprentices at six moons. You deserve to be called Shadowpaw."

She smiled softly and looked ahead at the clan cats. They had stopped so Shadowpaw did as well. "Grayshadow make a den there is something I must do." she didn't give her a chance to respond and followed my nose to find the three Shadow had sensed in her dream. She found them a good distance away from the rest of the cats and when they saw her they jumped up and headed toward her.

"You! I know your smell! But from where?" the cat with the purple coat asked.

"Excuse me, my name is Shadowpaw. What are your names?"

"I am Purplewing, this is Nightwing, and this is Sharpclaw. Seriously, why do I know your smell?"

"I am you half sister."

"No way! It can't be true cus if it was that would mean Magic pelt broke the rule twice! That is unforgiveable for any cat especially a medicine cat and I should know since I am one!" Nightwing yowled.

"Watch your volume or you will get us caught!" Sharpclaw growled "and plus if someone hears you talking about magicpelt like that we are not going to be the only ones hurting."

"Wait, who else will be affected?" Shadowpaw asked.

"Magicpelt of course!"

"But I thought he was killed in a flood!"

"No, almost though. I fished him out of the river just in time and I brought him back to Thunderclan." Nightwing replied.

"I thought he told the clan about Grayshadow!"

"No, he didn't. We had no idea." Purplewing replied.

"So not only did he break the code twice he lied to his mate that he had told the clan the truth! That truly is unforgivable."

"Shadowpaw we have little time. I need to tell you the prophecy about the four of us. I had been wondering who the forth was. The prophecy is: There are four, one of lead, one of leaf, one of claw and one of sight, with stars that they bare and scars that shine should mend the tide." Nightwing recited.

"If you learn anything tell us we have a connection if you reach out to us you can speak to us." Purplewing replied.

Shadowpaw looked down at her paws seeing black stars that had not been there before. The other three had stars as well. Purplewing had white stars, Nightwing had white stars and Sharpclaw had black stars. It was strange that they all had that same marking even though they were related none of them shared the collar marking Shadowpaw had around her neck.

"Purplewing, Nightwing, Sharpclaw!" a cat called out.

"Run, as fast as the wind sister and keep in touch!" Shadowpaw raced away without hesitation only glancing back once.


End file.
